Above Average
by The Avian-Olympian
Summary: Max Martinez is average in all ways. She has brown hair, brown eyes, average height, average intelligence, and – as far as anyone else knew – average talent. Sure, she could peck a piano or strum a guitar. No one ever knew that wasn't the extent. Until she tries out for a performing arts school and leaves almost everyone behind. FAX. All human.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I've been wanting to do a story with songs in it for a while and I thought, why not an MR story? I hope you guys like it and it's not going to be like Victorious I promise. Even if Avan Jogia looks like Fang. **

**Anyways, this is a collaboration with Little Miss Writer's Block (who currently has no stories) and is my sister. So, yeah. Well, now she says she is going to write a fanfic with poems. Go check it out! (Warning: it may have spelling mistakes. Like a lot of them.)**

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, neither I nor Little Miss Writer's Block own Maximum Ride. Although that would be a great Christmas present. Just saying. **

**Enjoy!**

Walking through downtown Austin, you see a lot of weird things. In fact, the city's motto is "Keep Austin Weird". How – for the lack of a better word – weird is that?

Back on track. As I was saying, you get so many weird things in downtown Austin that it really won't come as a surprise to you if you find a flyer for a performing arts school from a clown in a funeral dress.

Yeah. I told you Austin was weird.

I picked up the flyer. "Do you think we could get in if we tried?" I asked Nudge. She nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! OMG Max we could so totally get in! I would sing or play guitar and you could sing too! Gosh, do you play an instrument? Because I think it would be, like, so cool if we could audition together! I mean, I've been taking guitar lessons since I was nine and I know you can play piano but – "she was cut off by my hand wrapping around her mouth.

"You asked me if I played an instrument, and then continued on to point out that I did, in fact, play piano. You are officially crazy."

She glared at me. "Yoomphduhtmph!" she said indignantly. I shot her a puzzled look.

After prying my hand off her kisser, she said, "you do it too!"

Oh. Apparently, I'm a hypocrite now. "Whatever. So the auditions are in two days at the place. They start at ten. We have to have a song of our choice prepared, plus at least sixteen bars of a Broadway musical. Well, that's for the singing part," I read off the paper.

"Ooh! I am totally going to pick something off Taylor Swift's newest album to sing! What do you think, I Knew You Were Trouble or The Lucky One? I'm not sure, but I think I know what I'm going to sing for the Broadway song. What about you?" she rattled off.

"Eh. Maybe I'll break out some Guys & Dolls, like we did at school last year. But for the normal song, it'll probably be Smooth Criminal or Concrete Angel or something like that," I said, half to myself.

"Ooh! You should totally sing Concrete Angel and play piano along with it. That would sound amazing!" Nudge squealed a bit.

"You think anyone at school would believe if I made it?" I asked her. I suppose I would be the loner girl of my school. Nudge was my only friend, but she went to a private school across town. I sat alone at lunch and was hostile to practically anyone who tried to get my walls down.

"I doubt it. They don't know anything about you, do they? I think they'll be surprised, especially that one girl you're always insulting – Lissa, right? – oh yeah and then you can be all like – Ohhh girl, you just got pitch-slapped!" Oh, Nudge. She always made me laugh.

We continued walking down the street, talking about the auditions and laughing about people's reactions.

*~!O!~*

_Saturday Morning, 10 A.M._

Eventually we settled on what songs we'd sing, and we'd actually decided to do a duet for the Broadway song. It's a beautiful song.

"Monique Williams and Maximum Martinez!" the judges called. I gulped nervously and set down the water bottle I had brought with me. We walked up the stairs onto the stage.

"You are singing a duet for the Broadway song, correct?" the woman asked. She was the principal. I think her name was Mrs. Talle or something like that.

"Yes, ma'am." Thank God, Nudge is here to answer for me when I'm nervous.

"Okay. Please proceed, then," she said. I walked over to a keyboard with a mike stand next to it, while Nudge picked up a cordless mike and went to the other side of the stage.

I played a scale first to warm up my fingers. Then I struck the first chord with my left hand, fingers splayed over the keys.

(**Max, **_Nudge, __**both**__)_

**There are secrets on a leaf,  
in the water, in the air,  
Hidden planets, tiny worlds,  
all invisible!  
Not a person seems to know.  
Not a person seems to care.  
There is no one who believes a thing I say...**

Well, I'm fairly certain  
At one time or other,  
**_Great thinkers all feel this way!_******

I'm alone in the universe.  
So alone in the universe.  
I've found magic but they don't see it

they all call me a lunatic.  
Ok, call me a lunatic.  
If I stand on my own, so be it.

'Cause I have wings.  
Yes, I can fly  
Around the moon  
And far beyond the sky  
And one day soon  
I know there you'll be  
**_One small voice in the universe  
One true friend in the universe_**_  
Who believes in me..._

I'm alone in the universe.  
**So alone in the universe.**  
_My own planets and stars  
are glowing.  
Alone in the universe  
No one notices anything._  
**Not one person is listening**.  
_They don't have any way of knowing.  
Nobody knows that  
I have wings  
_**I have wings.**  
_Yes, I can fly_  
**I can fly**  
**_around the moon_**  
_and far  
Beyond the sky _

**Beyond the sky**

_well someday soon  
You will hear my plea _

**One small voice in the universe**

_One true friend in the universe_

**_Please believe in me..._**

I hit the last chord before the characters would go into their monologue in the musical. Looking up, I saw the judges were all whispering to each other.

"Thank you," Mrs. Talle said. "Monique? Would you please go into the wings while Maximum sings her personal song?" Nudge quickly nodded and walked off.

"What will you be singing, Maximum?"

"50 Ways To Say Goodbye by Train. And please, call me Max." they nodded and motioned for me to begin.

_My heart is paralyzed_  
_My head was oversized_  
_I'll take the high road like I should_  
_You said it's meant to be_  
_That it's not you, it's me_  
_You're leaving now for my own good_

_That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say_

_She went down in an airplane_  
_Fried getting suntanned_  
_Fell in a cement mixer full of quicksand_  
_Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes!_  
_She met a shark under water_  
_Fell and no one caught her_  
_I returned everything I ever bought her_  
_Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies_  
_And ways to say you died_

_My pride still feels the sting_  
_You were my everything_  
_Some day I'll find a love like yours (a love like yours)_  
_She'll think I'm Superman_  
_Not super minivan_  
_How could you leave on Yom Kippur?_

_That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say_

_She was caught in a mudslide_  
_Eaten by a lion_  
_Got run over by a crappy purple Scion_  
_Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes!_  
_She dried up in the desert_  
_Drowned in a hot tub_  
_Danced to death at an east side night club_  
_Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies_  
_And ways to say you died_

_I wanna live a thousand lives with you_  
_I wanna be the one you're dying to love..._  
_But you don't want to_

_That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say_  
_That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say_

_She went down in an airplane_  
_Fried getting suntanned_  
_Fell in a cement mixer full of quicksand_  
_Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes!_  
_She met a shark under water_  
_Fell and no one caught her_  
_I returned everything I ever bought her_  
_Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies_

_She was caught in a mudslide_  
_Eaten by a lion_  
_Got run over by a crappy purple Scion_  
_Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes!_  
_She dried up in the desert_  
_Drowned in a hot tub_  
_Danced to death at an east side night club_  
_Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies_  
_And ways to say you died_

I finished strongly, if I do say so myself. That song is so funny!

"Thank you. Now will Miss Monique come back out here?" I nodded and Nudge came back out on stage. She looked really nice. Her mocha-colored skin was practically glowing with excitement and her brown curls were pulled back in a ponytail.

Watching from the wings, I saw her tell the judges what she was going to sing. It was some Taylor Swift song that I probably had heard before but wasn't paying attention to.

_Once upon a time,_

_A few mistakes ago_

_I was in your sights,_

_ You got me alone_

_ You found me,_

_ You found me_

_You found me-e-e-e-e_

_ I guess you didn't care_

_ And I guess I liked that_

_ And when I fell hard,_

_ You took a step back_

_ Without me,_

_ Without me_

_Without me-e-e-e-e _  
_ and he's long gone_

_When he's next to me_

_ And I realize,_

_ The blame is on me_

_ Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now,_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Till you put me down_

_Oh, I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now,_

_ Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground _  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble _  
_ No apologies,_

_ He'll never see you cry_

_ Pretends he doesn't know_

_That he's the reason why_

_ You're drowning,_

_You're drowning_

_ You're drowning-ing-ing-ing_

_ And I heard you moved on_

_ From whispers on the street_

_ A new notch in your belt_

_ Is all I'll ever be_

_Now I see,_

_Now I see_

_Now I see-e-e-e-e _  
_[From: . ] _

_And he was long gone_

_ When he met me_

_And I realize,_

_ The blame is on me _  
_ Cause I knew you were trouble_

_When you walked in_

_So shame on me now,_

_ Flew me to places I'd never been_

_ Till you put me down_

_Oh, I knew you were trouble_

_When you walked in_

_ So shame on me now,_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground _  
_Oh, Oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_ Oh, Oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_And the saddest fear_

_Comes creeping in_

_ That you never loved me_

_Or her or anyone or anything_

_ Yeah _  
_ I knew you were trouble_

_When you walked in_

_ So shame on me now,_

_ Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Till you put me down_

_Oh, I knew you were trouble_

_ When you walked in_

_So shame on me now,_

_Flew me to places_

_ I'd never been_

_ Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground _  
_Oh, Oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_ Oh, Oh, trouble, trouble, trouble _  
_I knew you were trouble_

_ When you walked in_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

_ I knew you were trouble_

_ With you walked in_

_ Trouble, trouble, trouble_

She finished breathless but smiling. As she walked off the stage, I caught up to her and congratulated her.

"Does that mean we can go now? I have a TON of homework, especially from Mrs. Seiler. That lady gives us more homework than anyone, I swear!" is all she said.

As we walked out some guy with reddish-blond hair was playing a guitar and singing Billionaire along with it. He was pretty good.

Nudge and I both dropped a dollar in his guitar case. He looked up and smiled at us, silently thanking us as he kept on singing.

"That guy was cute," Nudge said as we walked out. I looked at her strangely.

"If you say so," I said, shrugging it off. Sometimes I seriously question her taste in boys. I mean, if she really even looked at that guy she would see his… wait, there's actually not anything wrong with his looks. I guess he's just not my type. I go for more of the tall, dark, and handsome type. Contemplating this, I wasn't really paying attention and I bumped into someone and their coffee spilt all over my shirt.

"hey, you dumb b***h! watch where you're going," a nasally voice declared. I lokked up expecting to see some blonde bimbo. But to my surprise, I saw a flash of red hair before the girl straightened up and gasped before – what do you know? – insulting me yet again.

"Oh. My god. It's the talentless freak! At auditions for a performing arts school, no less! Tell me freak, what do you think you're doing here?" the ginger asked. Now that I was up off the ground, I recognized her. Lissa.

Who else?

* * *

**Thanks for reading! We're on Thanksgiving break now where I live so I'll probably be updating this over the course of the week. Not all of the chapters for this story will be as long as this chapter was, but I will give it my best.**

**I will most likely update only on the weekends because my week is packed full with homework and other stuff, but as I said - we have this week off. **

**The first person to tell me what musical the first song came from gets to send an OC in! They will be included as soon as possible. **

**Vale, mi amigos!**

**Sylvia N.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Maximum Ride, any songs mentioned/sang/played, or Seussical the Musical. (props to MissSemi-Dependent on that!)**

**Now for review replies.**

**Half-BloodedAvianVictor – Thanks so much! And I love your username. Pretty awesome, dude.**

**Fang is awesome: Thanks. You got a pretty awesome username too. I totally agree.**

**Elemental Dragon Slayer: Thanks! I was wondering if anyone would catch that… I try. I kind of made Max's musical talents sound like mine, but since it's a performing arts school, Nudge's real talent may lie elsewhere.**

** : I've heard of you! You need to get an account. And thanks so much for the support. I have a couple of friends who are complete Broadway freaks as well. Maybe that's because we're all in drama at school…**

**MissSemi-Dependent: YOU WON! I would put more exclamation points, (like, five) but for some reason that key has not been working very well recently. Anyhow, I'll PM you ASAP so you can send in your OC. BTW, Seussical is awesome. I was in it a couple years ago and that song remains one of my favorites. I sing it with my sister all the time. **

**That's so weird! I've been trying to teach myself how to play it on guitar, but I don't know the strumming rhythm. **

**Skatzaa: thanks!**

**Jade-Queen of Fantasy: thanks so much. I hope you think this chapter is cool too.**

**TheseWordsSpeak: I'm listening. **

**UnicornPrincess21: Point taken. Thanks for the support!**

**Maximum Ride and Fang Ride: Is this soon for you?**

** thanks for reviewing! This is the most I've ever gotten for one chapter. And this is the longest AN ever, so…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

In the end, that wasn't a very pleasurable encounter for any of us. I'm not going to explain it, but let's just put it this way: if not for Nudge, Lissa may have gotten a nose job. And not from plastic surgery, either.

The results of the auditions would be emailed to us if we got in or not. Supposedly, they were being sent out today, and I was excited.

I knew it was true when I saw Lissa check her phone during lunch and then burst into *cough*extremelyfake*cough* tears. Apparently they didn't like her 'dancing'.

"Max! Max, are you even paying attention?" my half-sister, Ella, asked. I looked back at her.

"No, I wasn't. Can I borrow your phone for a sec? I left mine in my backpack."

She gave me a strange look. "Um sure… does this have anything to do with what just happened to Lissa?"

I gave a small smile. "Maybe…" then, I logged into my email on her phone.

* * *

To: **stuckinmyhead6 **

From: **mctalle **

Dear Miss Martinez,

How are you? We would like to thank you for auditioning to be enrolled in our school and we would be honored to have you attend here for the rest of your basic education. We have specialized a class schedule for you based off the talents you exploited for us on Saturday, as well as a few classes that are required of every student. You may print that off here. 

Your first day of school is on Monday, September 4th. Please be at school by eight.

Thank you and we cannot wait to see you on Monday.

Regards,

Mrs. Melissa C. Talle

* * *

"Oh my god," I said, almost dropping the phone. I got in. I got in! I got in, I got in, I got in!

"Calm down, Max. People are staring at you," Ella stage-whispered at me.

Oops. Did I do that out loud? Ella nodded.

"Oh. Oops," I said to her, and then I turned to the congregation of people in the lunchroom who had been watching me prance around with happiness. "DON'T MIND ME PEOPLE. I'LL BE OUT OFYOUR LIVES SOON ENOUGH," I yelled at them. They immediately turned around and started eating while talking animatedly to their friends.

"There we go," I said, brushing invisible specks of dirt from my hands.

* * *

Text from: Nudge

OH EM GEEZ! I GOT IN! U?

* * *

Text to: Nudge

No, I didn't. apparently someone saw me try to bust out Lissa's nose so she got in thru sympathy but I was a "threat to security"

* * *

Text from: Nudge

WHAT? Y WASN'T I INFORMED OF THIS EARLIER?

* * *

Text to: Nudge

Relax, chica! I got in and lissa didn't. now be quiet, I'm watching a movie.

* * *

Text from: Nudge

Goodness u scared me there! Thanx a lot 4 bein so sarcastic sumtimes max. oh em geez so glad that b didn't get in or u wouldve pounded her & gotten kicked out 4 sure! Ooh what movie?

* * *

Text to: Nudge

Ur welcome, I know, and the breakfast club. "I am a walrus!" hehehe gotta luv Brian

* * *

Text from: Nudge

Omg luv claire and bender theyre so cuuuuute! Wait gurl don't u have hw?

* * *

Text to: Nudge

Nope. Since im transferring, I am exempt from all hw.

* * *

Text from: Nudge

Ohhh lucky girly. I still gotta do espanol and science but other than that im good.

* * *

Text to: Nudge

Dayum sucks for u. gotta go its dinnertime

* * *

Putting down my phone, I slid off the couch and slinked down to the dining room where my mother and sister were.

"Hi sweetie," my mom called as she put a steaming pot of wild rice on a coaster and set it on the table. "I heard you have some good news," she continued.

"Yeah," I smiled. "you know that school Nudge and I applied for on Saturday?"

She nodded.

"Well, I found out that we made it in! I have to transfer schools, but this other school hasn't started yet – it starts on Monday – so I don't have homework until I start there. And it's easy to get to, also. I can drive there in fifteen minutes."

"Congratulations, honey! What's so special about this school, anyways?" she said, still cooking and setting scrumptious-looking food on the table.

"It's a performing arts school. Chances are I'll have to take my guitar to school half the time. I just hope they won't ask me to bring the grand piano to school," I said as she handed me a stack of plates. I began setting the table.

"That wouldn't be very pleasant, would it? I'm afraid we don't have enough money to rent a semi," she laughed. I laughed with her, because she's my mom and she's the best person in the world. I know teens are supposed to hate their parents and all, but I fail to see how anyone could possibly hate my mom. Unless they're jealous.

"Nope. It sure wouldn't. but who knows? Maybe I can rack up some money by selling my unicorn or something," ella said mildly as she walked into the room. She was wearing her running clothes and her hair was still back in a high ponytail. "why were you talking about renting a semi truck?"

"So I could bring the piano to school," I told her. She looked at me strangely.

"What? I'm not the one who said I would sell my unicorn to rent a semi," I retorted.

"Oh, boo you," she said, sticking out her tongue at me. I laughed. My family isn't usually this undysfunctional. Is that even a word?

!*!O!*!

I met Nudge outside the school on Monday. Immediately, she started chattering my head off. How can that girl talk so much?

"I can't believe we actually made it in! what do you think our classes will be like? Have you looked at you schedule? Ooh, there's that guy who was singing Billionaire! He's still really cute, don't ya think? Oh wait, he's not your type. But there's this guy right next to him who looks like your type. He's got black hair, black clothes, black eyes it seems, and he's really tall. He's even taller than you Max and you're like, Godzilla or something! Not that I'm exactly short myself, but…" she talked on and on and on and on and on…. It's like she was running off a script or something!

" Shut up already, Nudge! God. You talk way too much, you know that?" I commented. She shut up immediately.

"Now let my try to answer your questions…. Um, I don't know, no, no I don't think he's cute, thanks for pointing that out, is he emo? Thanks for the lovely comparison of me to Godzilla, no you're not, and I lost track after that." She stared at me for a second. Then moving so fast she was a blur, she pulled my schedule out of my bag.

"You are looking at your schedule right now so we can see if we have any classes together. If we don't I'm gonna die cause I won't know anyone!: she exclaimed urgently.

Rolling my eyes, I said, "You would make friends in a split second because that's the social butterfly you are." But I still looked at my schedule.

* * *

**STUDENT NAME: Maximum Martinez**

**LOCKER NUMBER: E147**

**1****st**** Hour: Art History – Mrs. Gray**

**2****nd**** Hour: General Music I – Mr. Adobe**

**3****rd**** Hour: Vocal Technique – Miss Ottwein**

**4****th**** Hour: Study Hall - Library**

**5****th**** Hour: Theatre Tech (Semester 1) – Mr. Hampton**

**5****th**** Hour: Spanish I (Semester 2) – Senorita Stenger**

**6****th**** Hour: Set Shop (Semester 1) – Mr. Rogers**

**6****th**** Hour: Makeup Prep & Rush Crew (Semester 2) – Mrs. Hobbs**

**7****th**** Hour: General Curriculum –Miss Hackette**

* * *

Nudge snatched it out of my hands after I took one glance at it.

"OH EM GEEZ! We have practically every class together except for the semester classes and study hall!" she practically shouted. She would've said more, except the bell rang just then.

"Saved by the bell," I said with a grin. Then we walked off to class together.

* * *

**Don't forget to read and review, please. They brighten up my day so much, especially today! I'm really bored just sitting on my butt watching the History channel and Friends while typing away on here, so they would be greatly appreciated!**

**Vale, mi amigos!**

**Sylvia N.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Wow, if I keep saying that I'll end up like Ryan Higa. Anyways, time for review replies.**

**Bleachgirl2001: Thanks. And I know, right? Apparently the movie is supposed to come out on May 31****st**** of next year, but I don't think they've even started filming yet. Sucks.**

**Jade: Here's some more for you.. I'm writing, reader, I'm writing!**

**UnicornPrincess21: Thanks so much for your support. The amount of reviews that I've gotten for this story really astounds me. I have a PJO story with eight chapters and this story already has as many reviews, if not more. Thanks so much for reviewing. It means a lot to me.**

**Skatzaa: I know right? I wish I went a performing arts school… that would be so cool! And because they are… you'll see.**

**On with the story! This chapter we officially meet Fang and Iggy, as well as some others.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Maximum Ride, any songs mentioned, or CeCe Troyke.**

**Enjoy!**

First Hour

Basically the only people in this class were some dweebs who wanted to be a museum curator or something when they grew up. They offered this class to give them a "cutting edge" when they went to college or something. I sat to this dorky girl named Riley or Rachel or something. She had totally nerd glasses and purple-and-orange braces along with a lot of freckles. She kept shooting her hand up in the air every time the teacher asked a question.

Not to be mean or anything, but she's a total nerd.

The teacher was a short older with obviously dyed orange hair. And she talked the whole time about some guy who painted melting clocks. Weird.

* * *

Second Hour

This class was actually semi-fun. We took a survey to see who all played which instrument and then we took a quiz. It told us which instrument we were best suited to learn. I got the cello, because I already learned how to play guitar and piano.

Nudge got the flute. She already played three string instruments and the bass guitar too.

The Billionaire guy was in this class, as well as his emo friend Nudge had described earlier. I suppose he was a little cute, and most definitely my type. I'll have to talk to him later, maybe.

* * *

Third Hour

This class was awesome. It was a group of girls, and maybe two guys. That Riley/Rachel chick was in this class, and so was Nudge. There was another girl with bright blue eyes that kind of reminded me of that one Asian chick in Pitch Perfect who was so quiet that no one could hardly ever hear her. When Mrs. Ottwein called people up to test out our ranges, she made a squeaking sound and then asked if she could do that in private.

"I really need to break that girl out of her shell," Nudge muttered to herself.

* * *

Fourth Hour

Thank God. This class was a split hour so we could go to lunch, and I was STARVING. Even better, it was study hall, so we got to leave early and the cafeteria was right next to the library. And even better? They sold chocolate chip cookies!

I went and found Nudge and the super-shy girl from Vocal Tech sitting next to each other. And what do you know? She was laughing.

"hey Max," Nudge said when I sat down. "This is CeCe Troyke. She's in my class this hour and she's in our Vocal Tech class too. She's awesome! She's super good at playing the violin and a great actress too."

I gave CeCe a nod and she smiled. "Hi," she greeted. Then someone sat down next to me and her smile automatically brightened. "Hey Iggy!"

"So _that's_ your name," Nudge said. I looked at her oddly. "What? Look at him."

I looked and then it clicked in my head. "you're that guy who was playing Billionaire at the tryouts! Glad to see you made it, you did a great job."

The guy who was sitting next to me – Iggy – smiled. He had light blue eyes and reddish blonde hair. Not quite a ginger, not quite a blonde. "Yeah. My cousin already went here – he's an actor, but he also does set stuff – and he told me I should try out. Apparently, the seniors have a talent show at the end of the year and invite a bunch of talent scouts. I can't wait for senior year!"

I laughed. "Me either. But for now we're just lowly freshmen aren't we?" he nodded.

"Um, I don't mean to intrude or anything, but what kind of name is Iggy?" Nudge asked.

I snorted. "Like you're one to talk. Your name is _Nudge._" She glared at me.

"Nudge? Yeah, you can't talk. But I go by Iggy rather than my real name-"

"James," CeCe cut in.

"Yeah, James – because I like to ignite things. Iggy comes from that," he finished, shooting a playful glare at CeCe for interrupting him.

"Nice to meet a pyro," I said. "So, how's your first day been?"

"Pretty good. Hey – you're in my second hour class aren't you? General Music I with Mr. Adobe?" he questioned. With my nod, he said, "then what instrument do you play?"

"Guitar, piano, and apparently I need to learn to play cello," I said. "What'd you get?"

"On that quiz? Percussion. I already play guitar, bass guitar, bass… basically anything with strings that you can pluck at. Except for the girly ones."

"What, like violin?" he nodded. "That's what Nudge plays."

He shrugged. "Eh. I'm not sorry for insulting you." She reached across the table and slapped his arm, her mouth gaping open like a fish.

"You sexist pig!" she exclaimed, but I could tell she wasn't really mad.

"That's me," he said with a cocky grin. Then he looked across the cafeteria. "HEY FANGLES! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!"

"God, Iggy," I complained after uncovering my ears from his airhorn blast of a voice. "What was that for?"

"It was for Fangles, of course. He must come sit with his lowly freshman of a cousin," he said with a devious smirk. "oh look, here he is now."

The emo boy from earlier sat down across from Iggy. "What?" he glared at his cousin, even though they were total opposites on the appearance range.

"I just wanted to say hi and invite you to sit with me, CeCe, Nudge, and… you know, I never got your name," he said to me.

"Max."

"And Maxie here – OW!" That last part was from me slapping him upside the head for calling me 'Maxie'.

"Don't call me that," I growled at him. He shrunk back in fear.

"Okay!" he squeaked out. I laughed at him.

"So, Fangles, what is your specialization? Nudge and I do musical stuff like singing, and I'm pretty sure that's what Iggy does too… but what do you do?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "Stuff." And with his mouth full, nonetheless! How rude.

But hey, I'm rude on a regular basis. Who was I to talk about manners?

"Ah," Nudge managed with a nod. Just then, the bell rang. I sighed, walked over to the trashcans, and dumped my food tray in the bin. It was empty, because I have the biggest appetite of anyone I knew. I once won a pumpkin-pie eating contest on Thanksgiving.

"So," Iggy said, suddenly at my side. "Where ya headin?" I looked at him.

"Back to study hall," I slowly pronounced.

"Cool. So, do you and Nudge want to come to me and Fang's house tonight after school? CeCe'll be there too. Can you?" he asked with the most excited face.

"Sure," I shrugged. "Two questions first though: are you and CeCe dating? And why do you live with your cousin?"

"YES! Um, no. I just met her today. Why would I already be dating her? And I live with Fang so I can go to school here. I used to live in Colorado."

"Oh. Okay then. See you later, Igs," I said. I walked off down the hall without him.

"WAIT!" he called. "DON'T FORGET TO BRING YOUR SOCKS!"

**Don't forget to read and review! Next chapter we'll see the rest of the day and what happens at Fang and Iggy's house. **

**Thanks so much for all of the reviews! Okay, now I just want to tell a little story and then an announcement.**

**My fish died yesterday. His name was Apollo. **

**I got a new fish today. His name is Philip of Macedonia.**

**Also, I most likely won't be updating tomorrow because of Thanksgiving. And most chapters after these first few will most likely be much shorter. I really don't have all that much time during the school week, and over Christmas break I'm going to NY.**

**Vale,mi amigos!**

**Sylvia. N.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! How are ya? Here's the next chapter.**

**Review Replies**

**Skatzaa – I'm not sure if it will be Nudge or CeCe with Iggy yet. But unless there's a scene at Max's house, Ella won't really be in it at all. Yeah, they're my fave non-Fax couple too. Thanks, you too!**

**UnicornPrincess21 – Eh. It's fine, really. But I kind of feel bad that I didn't attend his funeral. I told my mom that Apollo was immortal, and it's kind of true. He lasted for about six or seven hours until getting stuck with his eyeball caught between two leaves on a plastic plant. Weird right? You'll see about the socks in this chapter. And thank you so much! That's very nice.**

**LoLzMeoW – yes, you were here. There? I don't know. Yeah, Philip. I wanted to name him Horus because he has two different colored eyes, but my dad said, "Why would you name a fish Horse?" total facepalm.**

**Miss Anonymous – Thank you so much! You guys are too nice, really. Yeah it does distract me from watching John Rockefeller and Andrew Carnegie battle it out on The Men Who Built America. Thanks, a happy Thanksgiving to you too if you're in North America.**

**Jade – aww thanks! I know, I like it too. J**

**TheseWordsSpeak – You're handwriting one? That sucks. I cannot stand handwriting ANYTHING, much less a whole story! And then you have to transfer it over and everything… Gods… Oh my gods it drives me CRAZY when people make Fang talk a lot. That's why we only got two words out of him. You're right, OOC stands for out of character. It took me months to figure that out.**

**MissSemi-Dependent - Philip is a pretty good fish. His tail hasn't yet gotten sucked into the filer (which was Apollo's downfall) and he has a little goatee. CeCe is pretty awesome I must say…**

**FromTheAshesXx – oh. I lied to you, that will be next chapter. And even I'm not completely sure… guess we'll find out soon I hope to have that chapter posted Sunday.**

**On with the story. I don't own MR, any songs mentioned, or Cece Troyke.**

The rest of fourth hour was extremely boring. I didn't really have anything to do so I ended up just singing to myself.

Apparently nobody else had much to do either, and we all had a big sing along. Nobody was watching us, so what did we have to lose?

"Winter gettin' colder, summer gettin' warmer," I sang. A few people looked at me, wondering what I was singing. But someone else picked it up.  
"Tidal wave comin' 'cross the Mexican border." That was Riley/Rachel/whatever her name is. She's pretty good.

"Why buy a gallon, it's cheaper by the barrel," she continued.

"Just don't get busted singin' Christmas carols," we sang together.

**Max, **_Riley/Rachel, __**both, **_everyone  
**_that's us, that's right_**

_Gotta love this American ride._

_Both ends of the ozone burnin._

**_Funny how the world keeps turnin._**

**Look ma, no hands.**

**_I love_**** this American ride.**

_Gotta love this American ride._  
**Momma gets her rocks off watchin' Desperate Housewives.**

**Daddy works his ass off payin' for the good life.**

"Kids on the YouTube learnin how to be cool," a bunch of other people joined in. I smiled at them. This never would have happened at my old school. We all would've ended up in detention.

**Livin in a cruel world ****_pays to be a mean girl._**  
**_That's us, that's right_**

**_Gotta love this American ride._**

**_Both ends of the ozone burnin._**

**_Funny how the world keeps turnin._**

**_Look ma, no hands._**

**_I love this American ride._**

**_Gotta love this American ride. _**  
"Poor little infamous, America's town," some guy sang. He was in one of my other classes, too. I think his name was… Dylan? David? Dion? I don't know. I'm not very good with names.

"She gained five pounds and lost her crown," he went on.

"Quick fix plastic surgical antidote. Got herself a record deal, can't even sing a note," I sang. Riley/Rachel and Dylan/David/Dion did a barbershop harmony with me right there. It was so cool!  
"Plasma gettin bigger, Jesus gettin smaller," some other guy sang. He was really short with a blue Mohawk. Weird.

"Spill a cup of coffee, make a million dollars," I sang. Somehow, this reminded me of my encounter with Lissa at tryouts.

"Customs caught a thug with an aerosol can. If the shoe don't fit, the fit's gonna hit the shan," we sang in unison.  
That's us, that's right

Gotta love this American ride.

Both ends of the ozone burnin.

Funny how the world keeps turnin.

Hot dog, hot damn.

I love this American ride.

Gotta love this American ride.

**Oh yeah,**

**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na **

**Na Na Na Na Na Na **

**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na **

**Na Na Na Na Na**

I finished with a huge smile on my face. "Nice job, guys. But – " the bell rang, dismissing us from this class.

"The bell's going to ring," I said under my breath. I gathered my stuff and began to walk out of the library.

"Hey! Wait up!" a shout stopped me in my tracks. I turned around, half-expecting to see Nudge or Iggy running at me, but instead I saw Dylan/David/Dion.

"What?" I asked impatiently. I needed to get to class. He stopped right in front of me, a huge smile on his face.

"Hey."

Wow. He made me stop for one word? What a stupid thing to do.

"what? You gotta say more than that if you're going to make me late for my next class," I said in my most 'what a doofus' voice.

" so, what's your name?" Doofus Dylan/David/Dion asked me.

"Max. why?" I was really getting impatient with this guy.

"So, Max… wanna go out tomorrow night?"

I stared at him in shock. "_What?"_ this guy has got to be kidding me.

"I asked you if you wanted to go out tomorrow night," he pronounced slowly, as if he was talking to a kindergartener.

"Dude, I don't even know your name," I scoffed, crossing my arms. " no way in hell am I going out with a total stranger I just met today."

I stalked off to my next class, leaving Doofus Dylan/David/Dion standing in the hall.

Fifth Hour

Theatre Tech. this class was kind of interesting because we got to learn about all the lights and the sound board and everything, but it was full of geeks again. Just like my first class of the day.

Sixth Hour

A bunch of wussy little girls were in this class. Not only were they wussy little girls who squealed when they found out we had to wear safety glasses, they were wearing mini skirts and see-through tank tops. I would call them a not-very-nice word, but for all the younger kids out there, let's just call them molls. Look it up if you really want to know.

We got to use the Miter saw and a few drills, and the teacher – Mr. Rogers – told us all these gruesome stories about not being careful with the power tools.

"And that," Mr. Rogers finished, "is why you don't wear wedding rings in a storage warehouse."

"That's so gross!" one of the molls squealed. "Ewwww!"

"It's not gross, it's awesome!" I protested. The girl looked at me with a repulsed expression.

"No, it's not. It's _disgusting,"_ the girl replied. She kind of reminded me of Lissa, with bright red hair that – surprisingly – looked natural. She was wearing shimmery death traps with the height of a ruler on her feet, a midriff top that was barely more than a strip of cloth, and skinny jeans so tight they must have cut off the circulation in her legs. I almost felt bad for her.

"Whatever floats your boat," I said with a roll of my eyes.

Girls.

Seventh Hour

"Okay, class," Miss Hackette started off. "for the first few weeks we'll cover Ancient History. Then we'll move into Literature and Grammar, and from there we'll go to Science and then lastly take on Algebra."

Thank God we're starting with History and doing Math last. I hate math with a burning passion.

"Now, for this class we will have a seating chart – " groans from every corner of the room " – and they will be the same for the remainder of the year unless you cause problems. Would everyone please stand up and move to the front of the classroom."

We all picked up our binders and moved to stand by the whiteboard in front of the room.

"Now the order of people will go as follows…" I zoned out, watching as people wordlessly moved to the desk.

"At this desk here, Max Martinez and Fang Ride," the teacher said.

_Fang. Fang… where have I heard that before?_

As I moved to sit down, I saw a boy from the opposite side of the room walking towards our appointed desk. He had dark hair, black clothes, and… Oh. Iggy's cousin.

"Hey Fangles," I said as I slipped into the seat next to him.

He glared at me, but said nothing. His eyes were a dark obsidian, glittering with annoyance at the moment.

"Look, I know you're not mute, I heard you talk at lunch. Say something." Another glare.

By this time, the teacher had started on the lesson and was talking about some place a long time ago. Mess-with-the-pot-ima? I don't know.

"… know what came after Mesopotamia?" Miss Hackette asked. I grabbed Fang's hand and thrust it into the air.

"Fang knows the answer!" I practically shouted.

If looks could kill, I'm sure that my body and soul would have disintegrated from the glare he was giving me now.

"Mr. Ride, do you know what civilization formed after Mesopotamia?" she asked expectantly.

"Egypt," he said quietly.

"Hmmm?" Miss Hackette hummed. Her eyebrows were invisible, covered by her blonde hairline.

"Egypt," he said in a normal voice.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Ride, but that's wrong. Does Miss Martinez know, perhaps?" I froze.

_What? _ Fang smirked at me.

The irritating prick just had to go and do that. It's pretty clear that he even knows the answer! He just answered it wrong so I would have to answer it. He figured I would be next on her hit list.

Damn.

"Actually, I don't know. Although I'd be pleased if you could please enlighten me," I said pleasantly with my hands folded on the table.

Miss Hackette looked unnerved for a second, but quickly regained her teacherly demeanor.

"The correct answer is Sumer, Miss Martinez. Now please do not mouth off to me again or I will be forced to give you a detention. Now, the Sumerians…" she began harshly but I guess she didn't want to seem imposing to her new class.

"Meh," I said under my breath, sticking out my tongue and rolling my eyes.

I didn't really pay attention after that. What's the point? I'm going to hate everything about this class. I can already tell.

**Done. The song in the beginning was American Ride by Toby Keith.**

**Okay, I have a confession. I just watched the last iCarly and totally bawled my eyes out! Now I know how my one friend who's about fifteen years older than me felt when ****_Friends _****ended. That's a pretty good show too.**

**On the upside, did you know that they're going to make a crossover series called ****_Sam & Cat_**** and it will be about Sam and… well, Cat (from Victorious) becoming roommates and starting a babysitting business. I can't wait to see how that turns out.**

**Vale, mi amigos!**

**Sylvia N.**

**P.S. Let's see if we can get 35 reviews once this chapter's done? Please?**


	5. Chapter 5: Second Longest Chapter!

**Hey guys! Didja have fun Black Friday shopping? I got up at 4 AM to go to Kohl's and Target. I went back to Target 12 hours later and it was thrice as busy! It was practically empty at Five AM.**

**Review replies**

**Skatzaa – Aw thanks! Your vote is taken into account. I like Niggy too.**

**MissSemi-Dependent – You guys are really too nice. Thanks! I have a question for you. Is your pen name possibly based off of a Kelly Clarkson song?**

**Katie Brown – I did say that. But in last chapter's AN, I also said that I lied and that it was going to be in this chapter.**

**Guest – Seussical the Musical is awesome. You were Horton? Cool! The guy who played Horton in the production I was in moved to Arizona. Shame.**

**Jade – Thanks! Yeah, my sister watched it again yesterday. She cried then, but not the first time she watched it. A bit of a delayed reaction, eh?**

**BlackAngelWings1010 – thanks! (I love it too.) and HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Here's an update for you!**

**Fang is awesome – thank you.**

**UnicornPrincess21 – I try. : )**

**Miss Anonymous – thanks! You know, these last few reviews people must have been turning into Fang or something. One or two words each!**

**TheseWordsSpeak – Thanks! I'm getting tired of typing that. So, you know what? Nobody say good job anymore. Just tell me what you liked about the chapter and then I'll see the feedback. **

**You no longer have to wait, my friend. BEHOLD! CHAPITRE CINCO IS HERE! (I think I used three different languages in that sentence…)**

**On with the story. Enjoy!**

"Yeah, so in my study period today we did like NOTHING! It was so totally boring. I swear, I almost fell asleep if it hadn't been for that one guy who kept doing a little Irish jig or something in his chair! OMG did you see that guy's hat? It was- EEEK!"

I pulled Nudge away from her locker and the poor girl she was torturing by the arm at the end of the day.

"Come on, Miss Talkative," I grumbled. "we don't have all day to get home."

She slapped my hand and wrenched her arm out of my grasp. "max! what is your problem? I was making a friend like you told me to!"

I rolled my eyes. That girl didn't need any more friends. "no, you don't need to try and make more friends. And that wasn't being friendly, that was torturing some poor kid for no good reason!" I started walking away, out of the school and towards my car – a yellow 2001 Mini Cooper with black stripes and a supercharger.

Most. Fun. Car. Ever. And don't you forget it!

As I was walking to my car with Nudge hot on my heels, I heard a rather loud…

"HONK! HONK! HONK!" _the hell? Who is that?_

A black Nissan rolled up next to us, driver's window down.

"hey Max and Nudge! Didja forget you were comin to me and Fang's house?" iggy said with his head lolling out the window. I cracked a smile at the sight of him, and then I remembered whose house we were going to.

"I didn't know we were going to your guys's house! Max, why didn't you tell me? I could've gotten changed and looked much nicer than this and – OOH! Did you invite Cece? She's so nice, you should've invited her. What are we gonna –"

"Really? I didn't think I'd have to keep doing this to you," I said with a shake of my head. "Open the door, please?" I called out to Iggy. Since, you know, my hands were occupied shutting Nudge's mouth at the time.

"Sure, one sec." the door popped open and I swung my backpack inside, Nudge's quickly following.

I turned to her. "if I promise to remove my hand, will you be quiet?" I asked in a deadly calm voice. God, I feel like I was kidnapping her or something. She nodded quickly, jerking my arm up and down. "good. Here you go. Now GET IN THE CAR!" As she scrambled into the car, I smiled proudly.

_Yep, I could totally be a kidnapper._

I climbed into the car and buckled up, only to notice an ominous shadowy presence next to me.

"really? You just have to bring along the Prince of Darkness?" I asked Iggy.

"Whose car do you think this is?" Fang said quietly from next to me. I jerked up.

"AAAAH! IT SPEAKS!" I screamed, pretending to be terrorized. He chuckled darkly.

"I can talk, you know. I just choose not to." Of course. Cause that makes _so_ much sense.

"So where are we going?" a voice piped up from the passenger seat.

"CECE! OH EM GEEZ you invited her? Yay! Now I have someone to talk to and ohmigosh we can be like total best buds, you and me and Max-"

"Nudge, don't make me get out the duct tape," I sighed. She squeaked and calmed down a bit.

"Now answer my question, Sir Iggy," Cece ordered. He rolled his eyes at the nickname, but complied.

"We're going bowling!"

Oh. So that's why we need socks?

!~*O*~!

As we pulled up to Edison's Entertainment Complex, I perked up a bit. I don't really like bowling all that much, but this place has everything – food, arcades, Laser tag – and I was excited to be here.

"Now, I not only brought us here to bowl," Iggy began like he was lecturing children. " But Edison's has also recently acquired a KARAOKE LOUNGE!"

Karaoke? I could live with that.

"Screw bowling," CeCe muttered. "I wanna sing."

"I know, right? Singing is so much fun! But I'm not the best at that. My talents lie… elsewhere," Nudge squealed a bit. Fang sighed. Guess he didn't like singing all that much.

"I would much rather sing and watch people fail than roll a ball down a wooden floor with ruts on the sides," I said and Nudge nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

"Fine," Iggy said with a defeated look on his face. Then he perked up. "I know just what I want to sing!"

!~*O*~!

_"She rolled in from the west in a summer sun dress hotter than the heat in July,"_ he started. I could practically see Nudge and CeCe swoon as they figured out what the song was._  
"With her wind blown hair it just wasn't fair the way she was blowing my mind," _he continued.

"Go Iggy!" Nudge yelled._  
Have you ever noticed every hurricane gets it's name from a girl like this  
She's the cat 5 kind keeps you up at night hanging on to the edge of a kiss_

_She's a beautiful mess, yeah the kind you love to love_

_But what happens next, _

_I got a feeling when the sun comes up_

Pause for dramatic affect. And…

_I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning_

All the girls started screaming. My eardrums practically burst!

_I'm gonna wish I had a sign_

_I'm gonna wish I had a little heads up, little lee-way, little more time_

_Some kind of radar system locked in on love_

_I got a feeling by the time the night finds the morning_

_I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning_

_I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning  
Ain't it funny how it feels when you're burning your wheels somewhere between going and gone_

_You get so lost that you can't turn it off, you give in and you just turn it on_

_She's a harp on a reign red lips like a flame she's the girl from your favorite song_

_What a beautiful mess, _

_A one part angel, one part perfect, one part wreck_

_The kind of flood you'll never forget  
I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning_

_I'm gonna wish I had a sign_

_I'm gonna wish I had a little heads up, little lee-way little more time_

_Some kind of radar system locked in on love_

_I got a feeling by the time the night finds the morning_

_I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning  
I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning_

_I'm gonna wish I had a sign_

_I'm gonna wish I had a little heads up, little lee-way little more time_

_Some kind of radar system locked in on love  
I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning_

_I'm gonna wish I had a sign_

_I'm gonna wish I had a little heads up, little lee-way little more time_

_Some kind of radar system locked in on love_

_I got a feeling by the time the night finds the morning_

_"I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning,"_ he finished. The crowd in here went wild! It was mostly full of teenage girls from the town we lived in, knowing that 'hot guys' from Golden Star Performing Arts would be here.

Horny idiots. They were practically forcing themselves on poor Iggy, shoving their chests in his face.

Must I tell you that Nudge and CeCe looked very jealous – and not to mentioned miffed – because he was enjoying it?

"Okay, Igs," I yelled when he got down finally, because it was still pretty freaking loud in here. "Now it's my turn."

I walked up to the emcee and told him what song I was going to sing.

"you another Golden Star kid?" he grunted. He had an odd mix of a German and New York accent. I nodded, my brows wrinkling at his odd accent.

"Eh, figures," he grumbled. He waved me up on stage. I mouthed a 'thanks' to him and climbed up there.

"Hey guys," I said to the crowd, waving. "I'm Max, and I'm gonna sing y'all a little song." I nodded to the Nazi New Yorker. He started the music and I tapped my foot along, getting into the beat of the song.

_"You better take it from me," _I sang. I swayed my hips to the beat of the music, loving the feel of this song.

_ that boy is like a disease  
You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide  
And you're wondering why you can't get free  
He's like a curse, he's like a drug  
You get addicted to his love  
You wanna get out, but he's holding you down  
'Cause you can't live without one more touch  
He's a good time, cowboy casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine_

I leaned up against a column by the side of the stage as I sang.

Huh. There was a jukebox in the back, and Fang was leaning up on it. How ironic._  
He looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery_

At this, I saw Fang smirk. It was as if he was thinking, _I know you want me.  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life_

_I see that look on your face  
You ain't hearing what I say  
So I'll say it again  
'Cause I've been where you've been  
And I know how it ends  
You can't get away  
Don't even look in his eyes  
He'll tell you nothing but lies  
And you wanna believe  
But you won't be deceived  
If you listen to me  
And take my advice_

He's a good time, cowboy casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
He looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life

Run, run away  
Don't let him mess with your mind  
He'll tell you anything you want to hear  
He'll break your heart  
It's just a matter of time  
But just remember  
He's a good time, cowboy casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
He looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life  
Oh, you better run for your life  
Oh, you better run for your life

I finished breathless, with my hair in a mess from whipping it around so much. Wolf whistles were heard from all around as I stood there, my chest heaving from singing so much, straining my voice.

"Thank you," I said into my microphone. I stepped off the stage, into the cheering crowd.

**Sorry this is a bit late. I probably won't be able to update this coming weekend, I have a rather large commitment that takes up Friday, Saturday, and Sunday nights. Plus I have to register for high school.**

**God, that scares me. Anyway, we only got 33 reviews! Now if everyone who followed this reviewed, I think we'd be over 50 after this. So please, just drop a review. Say "LOL" or "Good job!" okay? Like There She Goes And Shes Comin 's "lol Campaign". Okay? Got it?**

**Vale.**

**Sylvia N.**


	6. Chapter 6:Second Shortest Chapter Ever!

**Hey guys! I got some review replies for ya.**

**Skatzaa – I already talked to you.**

**Fangs-only-girl – On fly to you. (See what I did there?) Thanks for reviewing, BTW. Muchos gracias. I'm so glad that people actually like what I write! It's never happened to me before.**

**VampiresExplodeInLight – HI! I REALLY LIKE YOUR STORIES AND I AM SO PUMPED THAT YOU HAVE READ MINE! Sorry, I'm a bit of a fan girl. I'm updating now, aren't I? (I think I've said that before…)**

**UnicornPrincess21 – Yeah, it was a bit of a filler. I'm running out of ideas until I can get the plot working, and I don't want to do like a two-month time skip or something. I love that song, I really do. But I didn't know I was gonna use it.**

**Miss Anonymous – Iggy sang Storm Warning by Hunter Hayes (aka the country JB) and Max sang Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood/Fisher. I'm not, I'm actually very excited. I want to graduate a semester early, so I am going to take summer school and Early Bird (at like 530 in the morning) and take as many history/social studies classes as I can so I can get a head start on a History major in college. Now you can't say I don't plan ahead.**

**Jade – Gracias, mi amiga! At least, I think you're an amiga, because I've never met a guy named Jade.**

**MissSemi-Dependent – oh my frickin God, lady! Slow down. That was probably the most random review I've ever gotten. That is one freaking awesome word. Which song? And David Schwimmer probably swims… OOH!**

RANDOM ADVERTISEMENT: Go and read To Be Or Not To Be by DaughterofGreece if you like Percy Jackson. I just remembered that because of Monica from Friends, and there's a chick named Monica in there.

**Soccerflower95 – hehehehe. I liked that part too…**

**And last but not least, TheseWordsSpeak – nope. I'm super excited for it though, (see above explanation to Miss Anonymous) and I can't wait. Thanks! I just inserted the horny idiots part because of something my LA teacher said the other day when trying to describe Shrek.**

**On with thine story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After we sang, some guy with a really deep voice that could have been good but was tone-deaf went up and started singing, so everyone gradually cleared out. Our little group went to the bowling alleys.

"Alright, boy and girls!" Iggy began, clapping his hands together. "Who wants to bowl?"

Cece and Iggy put their hands up. Fang, Nudge, and I just sat there. Staring at him.

"Fine," he mumbled, dejected. "What about laser tag?" that got my hand up in the air. Laser tag was awesome.

I looked around, seeing Nudge with her hand flapping around in the air like those nerdy kids in Honors Math. ("OOH! PICK ME, PICK ME!") Fang had his hand upright against his crossed arms, and Cece shrugged.

"I'm up for it," I said. Iggy smiled this huge, extremely mischievous grin and whooped.

"YAY!"

"Wait a second, I thought we were going to your house," I said to Iggy.

"Eh," he shrugged. "Laser tag is more fun."

"True that."

!~*O*~!

We went through the dark room with the instruction video and into the vest room. My gun read 'Jinx' and Nudge was freaking over how cliché that was and everything.

"Yeah," I agreed for the millionth time. "Just when you think you won't be hit, I'm there." How many times have I said this?

"Game commencing in five… four…three…two…one… begin!" the computer said over the intercom. It was almost immediately followed by a, "Red base under attack! Red base under attack! Red base destroyed!"

"Suckers," I said under my breath, racing away from the now deactivated base. I turned around a corner, hiding behind a barrier until I could capture my breath again.

"Blue base under attack!" the computer voice screeched out.

Time to move my butt and kick the other team's out of this place.

I ran past the place where Nudge was sniping from, towards where Cece was guarding base. Lightning quick, I ducked inside our base and shot as many of the red team members as I could, giving Cece time to recharge after being hit. No one could land a blow on me.

I shot Iggy in the chest, making his lights blink white before blowing out completely.

"What the-"he said with an astonished look on his face. He whirled around. "Max," he growled.

"Catch me if you can!" I taunted, racing across the arena. I ducked behind a barrier, successfully hiding myself from Iggy.

You can imagine my surprise when I sputtered out.

"Huh?" I said to myself, confused. Who had hit me? I checked my gun

HIT BY: CYCLONE

Fang. That stupid emo kid was totally going down…

As soon as I recharged.

!~*O*~!

It ended up that, yes, I did get Fang out at the very end of the game. Blue team (us girls) won, and we all went home.

Except for me, that is. Because stupid, irresponsible, fun-loving teenager that I am, I left my car at school. Iggy drove us home, but he actually had somewhere to be – I think he said "lessons" – and he made Mr. Emo drive me back to school to get my Mini.

"So, Cy," I started. "Can I call you Cy? Since, you know, you're silent, plus you were Cyclone at Edison's and all? Anyway, I –"

"No."

"Do I call you Fang, then?"

"Nope."

"What do I call you?" I asked quizzically. Is it just me, or do guys get more and more confusing the longer you know them?

"That's your problem, isn't it?" he said with a half smirk.

"Ah! It's more than a one-word sentence from Mr. Practically-Mute-Guy! The world is ending!" I cried, clutching my hair dramatically.

"Someone's a bit melodramatic," he said.

"Again with the overuse of words! I need a camera or something," I said, reaching down to pull my phone out of my backpack. He pulled over sharply on the road, stopping my hand from getting in my bag. By placing his on top of mine.

I felt sparks fly through my veins, a magnificent rushing feeling. Where did that come from? Staring down at our hands, I felt a blush creep up my neck behind my ponytail and spread onto my face. I looked up to see Fang looking at me, his smirk gone from his face.

Then I made the mistake of looking in his eyes.

They weren't just black, like I originally thought. They were a deep onyx color – not much difference, but still noticeable – with tiny flecks of gold spread throughout. I could only tell where his pupils began because of the gold. They widened slightly as I watched.

He got closer…

And closer…

And closer… until I could close the space between us by breathing.

_Slow down, Max. _A voice said in my head. _You just met this guy today._

Shaking my head to clear all odd thoughts, I jerked away from him. His face fell just a bit before returning to an impassive mask.

"Drive," I ordered. He complied without batting an eye.

Hey, that kind of rhymed.

Moving on…. When we finally got to the school parking lot, I thanked Fang and got out of the car as fast as I could. I watched him drive out all the way down the road before turning around to try and find my car amid the teacher's.

I remembered the spot where I had parked earlier._ Row F, spot 23._ Looking ahead into the oncoming darkness, I saw that Fang had dropped me off in row D.

I walked quickly over to row F, looking for spot 23 or 24.

I found spot 23 rather easily. It was the only empty one in the whole entire row.

"Where the hell is my car?"

I'm screwed. And it's only the first day of school.

* * *

**Short chapter, sorry guys. But I started up a bit of awkward Fax for ya there, didja like it? Review if you did! Review if you didn't! Review if you are alive! Review if you're not alive!**

**Basically, just review. Can we get 15 reviews this chapter?**

**Thanks. It's been a while since I updated last, so I hope you don't consider this late. The next one could possibly be up next Tuesday to Thursday, at the earliest (hopefully). Latest, I'd say next weekend. The weekend before Christmas.**

**Vale, mi amigas!**

**Sylvia N.**


	7. Author's Note - Please Read!

**Hey guys, I am so so so so sorry. I haven't updated in forever and I have a legitimate excuse. I probably won't update for a while and I feel really bad about it but I have been working on the chapter! In fact if I finish it soon enough it may be up this weekend. Now here's my excuse.**

**I was going to update, but I got grounded from the computer, and then I was going to update on Christmas Eve, and then my computer deleted it and I haven't really bothered with it since. I'm sorry. I really am... But I am about halfway done with the chapter at the moment and by my standards, it's rather long. I hope you'll all like it.**

**See you soon!**

**Sylvia :)**


	8. Chapter 7 - HEY LOOK I UPDATED

**Hi! Guess what, I finally updated! Now I can tell you this much - the next chapter probably won't be up for around a month or so. I'm super busy next week, then after that is Spring Break (woohoo) where I'm going to a different country (Canada) with my Girl Scout troop so I won't have wifi most of the time... *sigh* now for the long awaited review replies!**

**Guest - *le gasp* WHAT? You've never played laser tag before? How have you lived? It's so much funnnnnnn! Woohoo :) Any kind of Fax is good for me cause they're just so fricking adorable...**

**MiraGirl - hahahaha omg I'm dying... but no, I wouldn't ever do that to the Igster he's just too awesome :D**

**SilverNight92 - You still don't find out, sorry... But I give you some possibilities here ;)**

**VampiresExplodeInLight - I think you've changed your username since this, but oh well. and idk just wait and seeeeeee haha**

**TheseWordsSpeak - in the words of One Direction, "if you don't wanna take it slow, you just gotta take me home," well, i'm having them take it slow :) I cannot stand stories where they meet and the next day they're just like making out or something... It bothers me cause real life ain't like that.**

**UnicornPrincess21 - did you know awkward originally meant something like 'facing the wrong way'? me either. but haha I live on awkwardness :P**

**Jade - French freaking confuzzles the pudding out of me. I could not learn that... Yay! I sound like Max... I'm not sure if that's good or bad...**

** - well, I can think of some things that could have made it more awesome... *cough* James Bond *cough* but other than that I thought I did a pretty good job :) Why am I using smiley faces so much?**

**FromTheAshesXx - Me gusta as well, chica ;P Well do you consider this late? Because it's so late it's a whole year later... (not really but almost four months which definitely is late)... I feel really bad though :(**

**MissSemi-Dependent - oh my gosh we just went over commas and capitalization in LA and I got a 77% on my worksheet and oh my god I almost died I did so horribly (besides that one time I got a 30% on a math quiz but that's math sooo...) I'm such a nerd, I probably care more about fictional book characters, my grades, and music more than anything else.**

**fangs-only-girl - THANK YOU! And about your little hunch, I may have fanned the flames a bit haha...**

**LoudNProud125 - nice name me likey :) maybe maybe not... and thanks! This is my most popular story and even though I haven't updated this in forever, I want to try to finish it. Maybe I will finish it over the summer when I have more time... Hopefully :)**

**Mister Moronic - what does anathemic mean? I think you may have spelled it wrong, possibly... WHY MUST YOU USE SUCH LARGE WORDS? You, sir, are frustrating me! In a good way (not like that people heads out of the gutter)**

**Sarah - Does this work for you? and please don't kill me, I promise you I'm innocent!**

**Shelulu348 - phew last one! and I have been, thanks for your support! :D**

**Now on to the actual story...**

**Sylvia**

* * *

"Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie? When are you going to be home from going out with your friends?"

"That's kind of what I'm calling about."

Why? If you want to stay the night at Nudge's, that's fine."

"No, that's not the problem."

"What is, the problem, then? Just get to the point!"

"Uhm… my car's not here."

Silence.

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOUR CAR'S NOT THERE? Did someone steal it?"

"I don't know. All I know is that it's not where I parked this morning."

"Oh dear. Well, I'll come pick you up okay? Maybe you can find it tomorrow. If you can't, then we'll report it to the police okay?"

"Kay mom. See you in fifteen?

"I'll be there, kiddo."

"Bye."

"Love you!"

Click.

I groaned. How the heck was my car not here? I don't know if it was towed, or stolen, or vandalized… believe me, stealing a car is rather easy.

Uhm, not that I would know, of course….

Fifteen minutes later, I was seated in my mom's minivan as we drove to our house. She wouldn't stop asking me questions on who I was hanging out with.

"So, who were your friends that you went out with this afternoon?"

"Nudge, a girl named Cece, and these two guys we met." I groaned. "Look, mom, do you really have to ask me all these questions, invading every personal detail of my life?"

"Yes, I do. It's part of being a mother, you'll be doing it one day too. Just wait and see."

After that, though, she shut up.

!~xXoOoXx~!

RING RING RING RING! RING RING RING RING!

Ugh. Can't my alarm clock ever leave me alone? Jeez, a girl deserves some space.

"MAX, GET YOUR BUTT UP AND OUT OF BED THIS INSTANT!" A loud, female voice shouted in my ear. I flinched away, rubbing it.

"Ow," I mumbled. "What do you want, Ells?"

"To give you a makeover! You didn't let me do it yesterday, so I am going to do it today. After all, if you don't leave a good first impression, why not make a better second one?" she rambled on, a bit Nudge-esque.

"Ugh, fine…" I grumbled with a yawn. "But only because I'm too tired to argue."

"YAY!" Ella squealed, bursting my eardrums again.

Half an hour later, my hair was cascading down my back in a waterfall of loose curls; thick mascara and gray eyeliner as well as a light brush of silver shadow highlighted my eyes. I was clothed in an oversize purple knit sweater with a gray racer back tank under it, and black leggings tucked into gray Uggs. I must admit I looked nice, but I felt… exposed.

"Finished!" Ella said, putting down a tube of lip-gloss. I admired my reflection as she waited anxiously for a verdict.

"Nice, but you went a bit overboard on the mascara, I think," I told her. She nodded enthusiastically.

"Now go to school! You want to impress people, don't you?" she asked, pushing me out the door. I stood outside on my porch for a few seconds, waiting impatiently.

A minute later, the door flew open. A hand popped out, holding my backpack. It dropped, and the door shut again.

I sighed, picking up my backpack and pulling out my phone.

"Hey Nudge?"

"Yeppers! Whatcha need, Maxie?"

"A ride to school. I don't have my car," I explained. "Can you pick me up?"

"Sure!" she exclaimed brightly. I could almost hear her smile through the phone.

"Thanks Nudgey. See ya in a bit!"

!~xXoOoXx~!

After three minutes of waiting, and another five minutes of her gawking at my outfit, we drove to school in silence. Until a song came on the radio. I groaned, but Nudge just turned it up louder because she loves this band. Unfortunately, the song was rather catchy and in the end, we both ended up singing along at the top of our lungs.

_Yeah, we be doing what we do_

_Just pretending that we're cool_

_So tonight let's go_

_Crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun!  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_

_And never never never stop for anyone_

_So tonight let's get some_

"_And live while we're young,"_ we sang, pulling into the parking lot. We got out and were immediately met with Cece and Iggy.

"Hey guys," I greeted.

"Whoa. What happened to the Max I met yesterday? This one is actually hot," Iggy said, half to himself.

"Ow! What was that for?" he said, rubbing his head where I slapped him.

"Insulting me," I said, sticking my tongue out at him. "And this is not my style; my sister forced me into a makeover this morning. I assure this probably will not happen again in your lifetime."

"Why? You look so nice, Max!" Cece said.

"Thanks. Now, where to? And where's Fang? Shouldn't he be here?"

"He had some early class to go to, I think. He left earlier than I did," Iggy pondered, stroking his chin.

"Okay. See y'all at lunch then?" I asked I split off from the group to go to my locker. I grabbed the needed books for Art History and whatever I had after that, and proceeded to the classroom. Let the boring begin…

(I don't really even know what these are for)

Second hour was interesting, somewhat. I'm not even completely sure we really accomplished anything….

Third hour was where it got interesting.

"Now," Miss Ottwein said from the front of the room, "in this class, we do one big project each quarter. Your first project is _performing._ You will choose three songs to sing. The first one has to be special to you somehow. The second has to be a fast-paced song and your goal is to try to get the audience to sing along with you. And the last song-"

"I LOVE THAT MOVIE!" some chick screamed out. Miss Ottwein ignored her.

"- can be any song you like, but you must sing it as a duet with someone. You will perform these songs at the Autumn Showcase at the end of October." She sat back down.

I immediately looked to Nudge at the end of the teacher's announcement. She shuffled over to me; she had sat on the other side of the classroom for some odd reason. Probably to gossip, I'm not really into that stuff.

"Well? What songs are you going to choose? I'm assuming you want to do the duet with me and that's why you waved me over. I don't know which songs I'm going to sing by myself yet…" she trailed off.

"I was thinking, what about singing Defying Gravity or For Good from Wicked for the duet. Sound good?" I asked her.

"Depends. Which one are we actually doing?"

"Probably For Good, it's more of a duet."

"Okay then. You be Elphaba, I presume?" she inquired.

"Duh. I mean, I can't sing as high, but that does NOT mean I'm putting on a sparkly pink dress to sing lower. Just no," I sighed, shaking my head. At that moment, an announcement came over the intercom.

"Maximum Martinez, please report to the front office. We have your vehicle." It clicked off.

"They have my car?" I shot up from my seat, quickly grabbing my keys from my bag.

"Peace out, suckers! I may or may not come back, seeing as this class is almost over," I yelled over my shoulder, already out the door.

I was so eager to get my car back that I was literally skipping down the halls, singing "Zip Ah Dee Doo Dah" to myself, no doubt interrupting some classes. I was so wrapped up in my happiness over getting my Mini back; I didn't realize when I bumped into someone at the door to the office.

"Oomph!" I fell flat on my arse. Arse is a funny word, ha ha ha…. Focus, Max.

"Watch where you're going," I scolded before looking up.

"You especially," I said, narrowing my eyes at the boy in front of me. Doofus Dylan (apparently that _is _his name, not David) was standing there petrified.

"S-sorry," he stuttered. He backed away, before turning and running down the hallway. I smiled to myself.

"Second day here and I'm already intimidating people. Go me," I said under my breath as I walked into the office.

* * *

**I have a question. Where are my readers from? Like, what country? I'm PROUD TO BE AN AMERICAN (where at least I know I'm free :D) so uhhh, yeah I live in the USA. Where're you guys chilling?**

**There goes my total failure of an attempt to sound cool...**

**Oh I went and saw Godspell for the second time today and OMG IT WAS SO COOL I'M FANGIRLING RIGHT NOW AHHHH**

**Vale, mi amigos :)**

**Sylvia Notmyrealname :***

**P.S. I really need to stop with the smileys and stuff...**


	9. Chapter 9: SO SORRY

**Hi everyone! Straight on to review replies, I'll talk about my life and this chapter at the end of it. **

**Thisiscorinth – That's the point.**

**MissSemi-Dependent - dude I got so scared. I had a 38% in math at one point because my teacher hadn't put my test grade in so I had a 0% on it and that dropped my grade all the way from an 81%. DUDE SEUSSICAL IS AMAZING though I'm sure I've already told you that… I love Wicked with most of my heart. In fact, I'm wearing my Wicked sweatshirt at the moment. And we get to sing For Good and I'm just so excited and ahhhhhhh**

**CakeIsAGoodFriend – I've always wanted to go there. In fact, I'm thinking about going to college in Cali somewhere. That won't happen for years but still.**

**UnicornLover – aww, you're so nice! I was born in America and so were my parents, but my dad's grandad was an immigrant from Germany. Dude you live in Egypt? That's so cool! I mean, the political situation there is a bit suckish at the moment, but you have mummies and pyramids and stuff. I love Egyptian history.**

**Mister Moronic – okay seriously dude. Where the heck do you get such a vocabulary? You sound all posh talking about "prestidigitations" whatever that means, and then you use fanfic slang and it's just odd. Anyways, the Philippines sound neat. My dad almost went there, had a flight booked and everything, but then the whole trip was cancelled. I dunno why.**

**My-Username-Suck14 – 'Murica. Oh yeah. Haha I did that at school the other day, except I was running and screaming but not singing that song… people were staring and it was hilarious.**

**TheseWordsSpeak – I'm updating, even though it's been over a month. I'm really sorry that I don't update frequently, but once school's out I should be able to update more often over the summer.**

**Maxride227 – I don't have a job…. That would be child labor and that's illegal…**

**Raisa ana' Mariana – me too. I wish I could update sooner L**

**Guest – tell Mr. Tumnus I said hi!**

**Guest – I've been to Ohio. It's pretty ish. A bit boring.**

**Illovebooks – read below to find out :P and they knew it was hers because… well… you'll find out.**

**MSPJO22 – Max and Thalia would realllllly butt heads, and then be best friends. Like her and Nico. They're all a lot alike, Max and Thalia and Nico and Fang, I think. Except Nico's twelve.**

**On to the chapter!**

* * *

I stood in the back teacher's parking lot, staring in shock at my car.

Or, at least, what was my car. Whoever had taken my car last night – because I definitely didn't do this myself – had completely and utterly vandalized it.

"Oh my God," I muttered under my breath. Who the hell thinks they can do this to my baby? My car is absolutely demolished. It's almost as if they followed Carrie Underwood's path because everything she did in her song was done to my car, plus more.

Lights bashed in? Check.

Doors keyed? Check.

Popped tires? Looks like it.

And my cloth seats were looking like they had bust open, but it was pretty obviously sliced open multiple times with a knife.

Not to mention the smashed in front windows and eggs cracked on the windshield. Someone had done this on purpose, but who? I'd only been for a day, I couldn't have made enemies here already! Could I have? I mean, I know I'm not the nicest person, and I take pride in that. But honestly, I thought I would've been at least approachable before people automatically hating me.

Unless…

Lissa.

~!O!~

"I cannot believe that stupid fricking biotch," I said, slamming my lunch tray down on the table next to Nudge and CeCe. The latter seemed a slight bit surprised at my sudden outburst, but Nudge only raised an eyebrow in question, being used to it after years of being my friend.

"Someone vandalized my fricking car! It's totaled… there's no way I have enough money to fix it even if that's possible. Ugh," I grumbled, slamming my head on the table, "and today started off somewhat well even!" I sat up and threw my hands into the air before slamming them back on the table and viciously stabbing my food.

I think it was fettuccine, but you can never be sure with cafeteria food.

"whoa whoa whoa, what's going on here?" I heard Iggy's voice say as he reached our table with his own tray of synthesized crap to eat.

"I think Max needs to calm down," a smooth, low voice said from behind him, also behind me.

Oh yeah. I forgot about Fang… time to bring on the awkward.

_What are you talking about, awkward? This is only the second day you've known him!_

Shut up, Voice. No one asked you.

_If you say so…_

I snapped back into reality just in time to realize that Iggy and Fang had taken their seats – Iggy next to CeCe, Fang across from me.

Oh dear, here we go…

"So…" he said, shovelling gruel into his mouth. "How've you guys' day been?"

"My fricking car was vandalized and I don't know who did it… I mean, I have a hunch, but it's not like I can just spirit off and interrogate her…" I sighed, still stabbing my food. I didn't really have much of an appetite left.

"that explains it," he nodded. He shoveled even more food down his throat. I raised an eyebrow, but Iggy answered for him.

"Why you were throwing a hissy fit when we arrived," he spat out through a mouth shoved full of food, spewing a bit on the table.

Now, I may be a slob, but I'm still a girl. And that's just nasty.

"don't talk with your mouth full," CeCe said with a disgusted look on her face.

"I second that, although I may occasionally break that rule." I put my hand in the air before taking another bite of whatever the heck was for lunch. I still hadn't figured it out.

"Poor Maxie doesn't want to be a hypocrite, does she?" Iggy smiled sarcastically in my direction. I stuck my tongue out at him.

I swallowed first, don't worry.

MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER PEOPLE GOSH!

"Whatever. I have a pretty good idea of who did it and she is getting hell later. On to more interesting topics. Who all has to perform at the Autumn Showcase for Mrs. Ottwein?" I asked.

Everyone raised their hands, even Fangles. Who knew he took a singing class?

"Sure am," Iggy said. "I think I'll end up singing something with Tooth here and then maybe playing a song on one of my instruments. Who knows what'll happen?" he shrugged.

"Well, I'm keeping my songs secret," CeCe said as she sipped some lemonade.

Or is it urine? You never know with this place.

_You've only been going to this school for two days._

Oh, stop criticizing me!

"we didn't say anything," Fang pointed out with a wary glance across the table at me.

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"You just said,'oh stop criticizing me!' like someone was making fun of you or something, Max. are you okay, there? Maybe all that makeup Ella's caked on your face is getting to your brain! Oh no! We need to call Poison Control, in that case. Does anyone have their num-" Nudge was cut off by Iggy's hand slapping over her mouth.

"You need to learn when to shut up as badly as Hermione in A Very Potter Musical." He shook his head. A second later, he tensed up. "Licking my hand's not gonna work, squirt."

"dnmt cmll mmmm skweit!" she struggled to get out of his grasp. He just laughed.

"What was that?" he kept laughing, but she finally got out of his grip and slapped him upside the head and then excused herself to go wash out her mouth from licking his hand.

These people are amazing.

* * *

**I am so sorry I made you wait two entire months for this crappy filler of a chapter. It sucks. But here's the good thing: I AM OFFICIALLY OUT OF SCHOOL FOR THE SUMMER! And holy crap, I'm gonna be a freshman… damn, that's scary. Anyways, TheHerondaleGirl and I have a joint account that we are currently writing a TMI story on. The account is ThemPeskyParsnips if you wanna go check it out J and hopefully since I am now out of school for the summer, I will be able to update more. The beginning of August you won't get a schedule, telling you that already. But I hoped you liked this chapter! **

**Any ideas/concepts you would like to add? I'm getting a bit of writer's block. Should I add in Angel and Gazzy? Should I bring Brigid into the picture more?**

**Thanks so much for reading! You guys are amazing, and please review! It would mean a ton J**

**Avian xx**


	10. Chapter 10 (HAPPEE BIRTHDAY)

**Hi guys. Sorry I haven't updated in forever... in other news, I hope to upload this on my birthday! Sometimes I don't write the review replies and the actual chapter altogether, so if I don't, then it'll be in the bottom A/N. NOW FOR ZE REPLIES!**

**TheseWordsSpeak - I'M TRYING AND I FEEL REALLY GUILTY WHEN I DON'T LIKE I STOOD SOMEONE UP ON A DATE I'M SORRRRRYYYYY!**

**Jeka564 - This work? Might not be much, I know...**

**MaximumAngel1 - *EPIPHANY* THANK YOU FOR THIS MARVELOUS IDEA! I HOPE I CAN INCORPORATE THAT SOMEWHERE!**

**LoudNProud125 - Yeah, I still need to work out how to do that... Hehh... I wish I lived in England. The grand ole' US of A is boring as all get-out. Plus a lot of things I obsess over are British.**

**MissSemi-Dependent - you're awesome and I'm sorry for taking this long to reply and update and crap to everyone and HOW DO YOU SING SO MANY SONGS WE ONLY HAD THREE AND ENDED UP NOT HAVING SOLOS IN FOR GOOD AND I WAS UPSET. And now I'm in summer school so hey? WHAT THE HAY MAN (wut)**

**Major facepalm - nice name, dude :) I'M TRYING I FEEL SO GUILTY**

**Mister Moronic - I'm starting to find your name rather fitting, for you. Yeah, that last chapter sucked. Seriously. So do you, like, read the dictionary or something?**

**Raisa ana' Mariana - I have a vice principal who acts like the vice principal from the Breakfast Club (I hate that guy) and stands around places like Buzz Lightyear. He's absolutely horrid. And somehow I doubt that he reads my fanfics, but if he does, then HI MR. MCNAMARA YOU BUTTHOLE!**

**I may get expelled for that. Oops.**

**ON TO THY STORY!**

"NOOOOOOOOOO ROSE!" I whimpered as the blonde girl on the television screen in front of me got sucked into a swirling vortex of nothing. Luckily, just before she went through the vortex, her dad showed up and teleported her back to the parallel universe.

"My freaking emotions..." I cried. Not literally, of course, I don't cry. I am a strong, independent girl who don't need no emotions. In your face.

"Max has emotions?" I heard Iggy say from behind me. "There's a surprise." I could almost hear his mischievous grin spread across his face.

"I have feelings when it comes to obsessions with British television shows..." I trailed off, grumbling.

"Why, exactly, are you obsessed with this show? It's just some alien guy going around in a phone box trying to save the world," Nudge said, absently picking at the coral nail polish covering her hands. Not her entire hands, just the nails. I just didn't want to say nails twice in one sentence.

"No it's not," mumbled a voice next to me. It was slightly muffled, considering the owner had his head buried in a pillow. I smirked at the back of Fang's head.

"You're a Whovian?" I asked him, kinda ruffling his hair a bit. He shot straight up, face revealed (along with a few tear tracks). His hair's always what got him.

"Maybe..." He buried his head back in the pillow, hugging it closer to his chest.

"Unf!" That was the sound he made when I tackled him into a big hug, because _who the hell knew that Fang of all people would be obsessed with Doctor Who too?_ I was ecstatic!

"AWWW COME HERE YOU BIG OLE' TEDDY BEAR! YOU'RE ONE OF MY PEOPLE. I MUST GREAT YOU ACCORDINGLY," I half-yelled, with my hands wrapped around his waist and squeezing him far too tightly to be comfortable.

That's right. I give people hugs to make them uncomfortable, but only because ANY hug makes me extremely uncomfortable.

"Geroffmeh," he tried to say. Unfortunately, he was somewhat unsuccessful in that because the pillow was still squashed to his face.

Fortunately for him, I didn't want to go to jail for suffocating someone with a pillow. I slowly let go. He looked up at my excited face with a slight bit of horror.

"Just warning you before she gets started, she's gonna be asking a lot of questions this time. Not me," Nudge said from her position of sitting on the counter of Iggy and Fang's kitchen. Us all - CeCe included - were at their house.

"Yeah, okay. Time for my questions now. Who's your favorite companion? Favorite episo - " the doorbell rang.

"Who would be coming now? We're all here," CeCe said, emerging from the bathroom. I was confused as well, and I could tell from their expressions that Iggy and Nudge had no idea. Fang's face was just as expressionless as ever. He stood and approached the door.

"FANGY!" A high-pitched girly voice squealed and something small with a lot of fluffy blond hair launched itself onto Fang's leg, shortly followed by a young boy, around the age of eight or so, and a woman - who I presume to be the boy's and the ball of hair clinging to Fang's legs' mother.

"Whoa, there," Fang slightly chuckled. Well, it was a chuckle for him. His mouth slightly curved up at the sides into a bit of a grin. "Hey Angel." He looked up at their mother, a young woman with brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and professional-looking clothes. "Sorry, I totally forgot I was babysitting today. These are my friends Nudge, CeCe, Max, and you know Iggy. Girls, these are my little cousins Angel and Gazzy."

"Gazzy?" Nudge asked. "That's a weird name."

"You don't want to know what it's short for," Iggy groaned. "His real name is Zephyr, though."

"Please call me Gazzy though. Zephyr is such a weird name," Gazzy complained. "Fang, do you have any video games? You know I like the ones where we can blow stuff up."

Fang led Gazzy into the living room, Iggy trailing behind.

Only at this time did I realize that Angel was now hanging on _my _arm and that their mother had left.

"Hello, sweetie," I smiled at Angel. She looked up at me, all innocence and fluffy, curly hair.

"Can we make cookies?" She asked. "Chocolate chip?"

"Sure," I said. I cast a look over my shoulder at Nudge and CeCe, who were conversing about something. "You guys wanna help make cookies with us?" Chocolate chip cookies are the only things I know how to make without burning something down.

Nudge smiled. "I'm in."

o-0-O-0-o

**TWO HOURS LATER**

"HEY!" I yelled at Fang, who had just cracked an egg on top of my head. I grabbed a handful of flour and threw it at him, but I missed and hit both Iggy and Angel in the side. Angel's fair hair was now almost white from the amount of flour in it.

When the boys got bored with the video games, they decided to come bother us girls while we were in the process of making cookies.

how exactly did they interrupt us? By catapulting a bag of sugar at us.

From there on out, it was a free-for-all war.

Nudge was cringing in the corner, her face covered in flour and chocolate chips stuck in her hair; Iggy and Angel were avidly chucking salt and sugar at each other; CeCe had just dumped a bottle of vanilla on Fang; I was covered in egg from head to toe; and Gazzy -

"Oh my _God_!"

"What is that smell?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ugh, Gaz! Why did you have to do that now?"

"EEEEK! It smells _rancid _in here!"

"Ugh, Gazzy..."

"So Gazzy stands for...?"

"Gasman. He has nuclear farts."

"Oh God."

Fang merely facepalmed, sending up a puff of flour and leaving a white handprint on his face, clinging to his vanilla-soaked skin.

I sighed. "Well, as much fun as that was, I think we should clean up now."

"Agreed."

o-0-O-0-o

After Fang cleaned himself and the youngsters up, he put in a movie for them while all us other peeps rinsed away the baking ingredients covering our bodies. I stepped out of the shower to find a pair of sweatpants and an old tee shirt waiting for me, nicely folded on the toilet seat.

"Ha," I laughed a bit when I saw what was on the shirt. It read:

**People assume that time is a strict progression from CAUSE to EFFECT; but when looked at from a non-linear, non-suggestive viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly, timey-wimey... stuff.**

Ah, good old Tennant. You never cease to amaze me with your brilliance.

Okay, Max, snap out of fangirl mode.

As I made my way down the stairs, I heard a guitar being strummed. At first I thought it was just the movie Fang had put in, _The Lorax, _but when a distinctly male and distinctly not-Iggy voice started singing along to the chords. It was coming from a room on my left.

_Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you_

_By now, you should've somehow realized what you gotta do_

_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now_

I recognized the song as Wonderwall by Oasis, one of my personal favorites. The voice singing it was smooth and raspy at the same time, but not like a smoker's cough or anything. It was just deep and soft and just utterly smooth, yet still with a hint of roughness to it.

"Fang?" I found myself softly calling. The guitar didn't stop.

I slowly opened the door that the sound was coming from. The sight inside was a bit of a surprise.

Fang, sitting on a stool, strumming a guitar with his head down. Singing along, no less! He was a great singer, as well. He didn't notice when I came in.

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

I found myself unconsciously joining in.

_There are many things that I would like to say to you_

_But I don't know how_

As I was trying to find a higher harmony, my voice didn't sound the same as his.

He noticed this almost immediately, unfortunately. Our harmony thingy had a really nice sound to it.

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

* * *

**Soooooo... IT'S MY BIRTHDAYYYYYYY AND ALMOST MY ONE-YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF THIS SITE! I'm not quite sure what the actual date was, but it was something around now.**

**COMMENT HOW LONG YOU'VE BEEN ON THIS SITE!**

**XOXO Avian**


End file.
